A Chance taken
by ZXAdvent
Summary: When a man escapes from a life that is full of lies he wakes up in a whole new world with a new beginning. This is AU fic


_**yo just my first time writing a fanfic story mostly because when I see fanfics in some crossover section and hoping something new to come up and it never happen I decide a why not make one even if it's just to get it out of your head anyway**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:I don't own One piece and wakfu they are owned with there respective creators only made this fanfic for fun and letting the story idea out.**_

 _Summary:_

 _The twelve gods of Wakfu didn't need to be told twice that their time had come! Since time began they had watched over the destinies of all living creatures and even the world itself. For millennia nothing but the echo of stars colliding in the cold darkness of space disturbed the gods. But then Ogrest, through folly or indignation, stepped up and defied the gods. At that moment everything changed. Following the great flood unleashed by Ogrest, the Twelve tried all means to hold on to their sovereignty over the masses on earth - to keep them frightened, that is. It remains to be seen what they are planning. Will they take on Ogrest? Seek Dathura? Or will they cower in their celestial abodes waiting for Ogrest to perish?_

 _That is the story from one universe, but here is the outlook and perspective of that universe that you wish things were different of it ._

 _You would think the gods would be prepared for anything to happen, but there is a saying "That things don't go as planned"_

 _Well it's one universe with its own problem._

 _One would ask how can it get any worse will there be a solution to it?_

 _How would it fair when there is one more that is out of their control?_

 _You would say fate is a bitch_ _when things goes wrong and hoping a solution would come up so easily or you just want to die to end it all and save the trouble._

 _But hear is one question that you should ask._

 _If you are given a choice that you want to escape and start new but never forget the harsh reality you learned that life is not all perfect_

 _Would you take it?_

 _To all who have given up on it and just do what they can just to live and stay the same will say it's a pipe dream_

 _But to the rest who haven't given up it means one thing_

 _One more chance_

 _But even the chance given always remember one thing_

 _Whatever you do on your last chance_

 _Is still entirely up to you on how you will live with it_

 _ **Unknown location**_

Somewhere in the forest at night

 _ **Running that is all that I am doing running just to survive to break free of the lies of what I thought they do well for those who can't defend themselves**_

"BOOM!" "WHERE IS HE DON'T HIM ESCAPE!"

 _You would ask why run away from it in the first place and just stay as the way things are supposed to be to make it easier for yourself?_

"I SEE HIM OVER THERE!"

"GO GO GO " Blam! SHING! CRACK! "SHIT I MISS!"

"WATCH YOUR FIRE WE NEED HIM ALIVE NOT DEAD DANM IT!"

"THEY WILL HAVE OUR HEADS IF WE KILL HIM STILL BEARING THE CURSED FRUIT!"

 _ **Well the answer is simple I just hate the fact that I am living a lie a whole time, and all I want is to get out and start fresh or just live my days until I get old and die, but the reality of it is the one I used to serve think otherwise and to make matters even worse**_

"HA I GOT YOU NOW!" a marine jump in front of the target field vision with his rifle aimed.

 _" **Shigan (**_ _ **指銃**_ **)** _ **"**_ _unfortunately the marine didn't have the chance seeing he is dead with a finger pierced his head his body dropped to the ground in heavy thud and the figure blurred away ._

 _"DAMN IT WE GOT ANOTHER MAN DOWN!" exlaimed one of the marines_

 _"JUST DON'T LOSE SIGHT OF HIM HE CAN'T KEEP THIS UP FOREVER!" shouted the leader of the squad_

 _"well sooner later he is bound to be caught we have the whole island on lock down with all the ships surrounding the island" the leader thought_

 _as the pursuit continues they were getting closer to the target thinking they will finally capture him, but unfortunately for them ._

 _" **Soru**_ _ **(**_ _ **剃**_ **)** _ **"**_ There target just vanish in an instant without a trace

"DAMN IT! CONTACT THE OTHER SQUADS AND SEE IF THEY CAN FIND HIM IN THERE LOCATION EVERYONE ELSE DISPERSE AND BE SURE YOU ARE PAIRED WITH A PArTNER IF YOU SEE THE TARGET CONTACT IMMEDIATELY! " the leader ordered

"YES SIR!" shouted the marines and spread out into smaller groups.

 _ **Meanwhile in a different area**_

 _ **They won't let me go all because they know what I am capable of**_

 _"haa...haaa...they just don't give up.. fuck"_ the sound of a exhausted man hiding in the shadows step out when the area is clear

The man himself looked like he had been through hell itself; and seeing how exhausted he was from the fight helped prove it. He had a lean body build that could compare to a fit man in his early 20s and his face lean as well without much fat to be seen. His hair was short and sharp and, just like his eyes, it was a clean brunette shade. Dressed in a white button down shirt with a black tie, black pants, and crisp black rubber shoes, he gave the impression that he was a professional in whatever he took part in and seems to be carrying a light brown single strap backpack. But from the current situation he is in his attire in some part are torn from gun shot from his right leg and his right shoulder have bloody bandage to cover up the wound.

 _ **They will never stop trying to get me under their rule they think they should have final judgement on how my life should be.**_

 _"damn I cant keep this for forever they been chasing me for a whole day even with all the skills of rokushiki I trained during my time with CP9 they just multiply... even more worse they whole island on lock down the only thing waiting outside the island is battleships"_ where the thoughts of the man wanting to escape even though he is skilled he does still have his limits and is in a death trap.

 _ **They think they have the right to control a person life**_

" _come on think there must be a way to get out of this and stay low for a while"_ even though the odds are against him he still won't give in.

" _gah.. I am just glad the rest of the members are on a different mission or things would be very hairy even worse is if sensei would be one to come after me with the rest the guys coming along"_ he shudder the thought if the world goverment are desperate to have him under their control they would send the remaining members of CP9 after him.

 _ **They think they have the right to judge on how should a person live or die**_

" _damn it well standing around moping about it won't help I better move quietly for now.."_ the man thought and started to walk while looking back to see if there is someone following .

But as he looking back he wasn't paying attention when something big just appeared out of nowhere

"Gah?!.." he was caught off guard when he didn't notice the figure blocking his way.

" _now what ? I thought I.. I...ah"_ his thoughts was silence the second he saw who was blocking his path and jump away go give some distance.

 _ **Because of the lies they use as means to justify their selfish desires for more power and control**_

His first thought of the man was big in fact his overall appearance resembles that of a very big bear his hair and jacket are black his eyes are strangely covered by either a pair of glasses or clear-mirrored lenses his grey hat with paw prints features a pair of rounded ears, and, along with the dark blue fabric of his pants, is covered in brown spots. His jacket contains a large white design reminiscent of a target cross-hair or a coda sign. There are also several white paw prints lining the bottom hem of his coat. He also has a long protruding chin. What really threw him was the man carrying purple bible.

This man is one of the Shichibukai once feared as an extremely vicious pirate, earning himself the title **"Tyrant"**

Bartholomew Kuma.

" _Shit out of all people they have send to capture me it have to be him"_ he thought in fear sure there are others people he feared to fights such as The three great powers that are crowned as the "Greatest Military Powers" Sakazuki ,Kuzan ,and Borsalino, but to him Bartholomew kuma he just feel his body screaming at him just to get away he couldn't because he knows in 2 things will happen if he run he will be caught in end and if he fight at the current state now he will still be beaten by him.

" _damn may be I could use ... ugh no bad idea can't risk using it since I have trouble controlling it and out all the people who beat me in THAT form is him and Whitebeard "_ he thought of using his other ability but decided not to.

"Ishi Ryoku member of CP9" Kuma paused

"well former member of CP9 given the current situation you gotten yourself in"Kuma said in a hollow monotone voice

"Heh guess the bastards are that desperate to send you to capture me" The man now named Ishi Ryoku replied

"My orders where to capture you by any means necessary even if it means bringing in with you body broken" Kuma replied bluntly

"Jeez I must be very " _Special_ " if they are that desperate to have me in their leash" Ishi replied sarcastically

 _ **Gives me the desire to fight back**_

"I have to ask though why?" Kuma asked in tone of curiosity

"Huh?"

"What made you decide to go against your superiors and quit CP9? From what the files say about you an orphan taken in order be a member of CP9 to maintain order fight against those who want spread chaos and maintain order for those who cannot defend themselves "Kuma asked him

"If you open your eyes you will see that its all a lie "Ishi replied in a harsh tone

"Oh?"

"How can I be in place where they feed lies ? you should know that some of the higher ups only wants power and control I refuse to be in the ranks where they only think for themselves and not those who can't protect " Ishi replied

"Even though the world government is the fighting against dangerous pirates the ones that took your parents didn't you made a vow that you would fight against them to protect the innocent to make sure no one suffer the same thing you endure?" kuma wanting to know if he is serious with his decision.

"you know that even the one that wants to maintain order some of them are corrupt and do horrible things to the innocent when they feel like it!" Ishi replied loudly knowing even in different it

"Even if it means you won't see your comrades again?" what felt like Kuma final question

"...Yes..." Ishi replied softly

"...you do realize that even if you manage to escape they will never give up and hunt you down no matter what all because you bear the power of 'that' cursed fruit" Kuma telling him how pointless it is to escape

"Well if they find me then guess I just have fight some more if it comes to it" Ishi replied in a determined voice

"You will die sooner or later " Kuma replied

"Then I rather die fighting better than to living my life serving those bastards of the higher ups" Ishi replied with the same determination

"..."Kuma was in deep thought of what the man said and see how much determination he have that won't back down even with impossible odds so he made his decission

" _If you_ were to _go_ on a _trip... where would you like to go_?" Kuma asked while taking off his gloves

Ishi was thrown off when Kuma suddenly ask that question but decides to humor kuma and answer

"well all I want is to be far away from here where I can start a new life even if it means being in a different world" Ishi answered looking in ground at thought even knowing that such a thing won't happen not when marines and pirates are roaming about.

Just as he said his piece the last thing he saw when he look back up is a paw print and his world gone black.

 _ **And break free of it and live a new life**_

 _ **Author note: well my first chapter of my first crossover story another one is in the works and if you are wondering of my OC departure he left a year before the canon of one piece started. Any info regarding my oc will surface in the next chapter.**_


End file.
